1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and more particularly to a data reproducing apparatus, a data processing apparatus, and a data transfer system capable of outputting voice signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is commercialized a voice recording/reproducing apparatus having a reproducing-only mode (player mode) and a recording/reproducing mode (voice memo mode or recorder mode) as operation modes. The reproducing-only mode can reproduce music data distributed from a pay database, etc. The recording/reproducing mode can record voice data on internal memory and reproduce it.
There is known a data reproducing apparatus which compresses and digitizes music or voice information, stores this information as data in a personal computer, and records the data on removable memory. The removable memory can be mounted on a portable electronic device for reproduction and reproducing the desired music or voice information.
Such data reproducing apparatus need not previously record a program for expanding compressed data on a portable electronic device. There is provided a method of reading a program for expanding compressed data into a digital signal processing section during reproduction, operating the digital signal processing section, and then reading the recorded data for reproduction.
However, before reproduction, the above-mentioned data reproducing apparatus requires a user to check whether or not the transferred data records a decompression program capable of reproducing desired music or voice.
Such apparatus is not easy to use because a user can check whether or not the removable memory contains that decompression program only during reproduction.
In addition, when the removable memory does not contain the decompression program as a check result, the user must transfer the decompression program from the personal computer to the data reproducing apparatus. This is another user unfriendly aspect of the apparatus.